Saru Waffle
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: It seems that Saruhiko was planning to bake something and he himself asked Reisi to help him. ReiSaru. Oneshot.


"T-Thank you helping me." Saruhiko thanked Reisi, and it felt really strange. He isn't the type to thank people, after all. And thanking Munakata Reisi? Of all people? Very strange indeed.

Reisi smiled as he placed the shopping bags on the big table at the center of Saruhiko's dining room. They were in Saruhiko's place and they just arrived from the mall. They shopped for some ingredients that Saruhiko would need. It seems that Saruhiko was planning to bake something and he himself asked Reisi to help him.

It was a rather rare occurrence for Fushimi Saruhiko to ask help from anybody. Reisi cannot even believe his ears when Saruhiko came up to him and asked, "C-Captain… You're free this weekend, aren't you?"

Reisi was unable to speak at first so what he only did was nod. Saruhiko continued speaking after Reisi did so. "I… I just wanted you to help me about something… That is if you don't mind…"

Of course Reisi doesn't mind. He would gladly do anything for his favorite. There is a reason why Saruhiko was his favorite after all. A reason that only Reisi himself knows. But maybe, just maybe, he'll let Saruhiko know too. Maybe someday. Mmm. That sounds actually nice. Maybe Reisi would do that.

So here they are in Saruhiko's place. It seems that Saruhiko needed help in shopping. Since that has been taken care of, Reisi should be going soon. He would like to stay and watch Saruhiko bake, maybe even get a taste of some. But he doesn't want to be a bother.

That's why after stretching his limbs a bit, he turned to the younger boy. "Saruhiko, I would be going now. Thank you for today. I really love spending time with you."

Saruhiko turned bright red. He slightly fidgeted and cannot manage to say any word out, so he simply pulled Reisi's arm. _That was unexpected, _Reisi thought. Unexpected, yes, but not at all unpleasant.

Saruhiko was looking down when he finally spoke. "Do you want to… keep me company?" He uttered a few more incoherent sentences and Reisi was only able to catch, "D-Don't misunderstand… I just want someone to… have a taste of what I will make…"

Reisi was sure that he probably gaped the moment he heard Saruhiko say that. _Of course. It would be my honor. _"I do not mind. I would be delighted."

That was when Saruhiko let go of his arm. Reisi silently wished that Saruhiko held him a bit longer. Saruhiko's hands always feel soft. To the point that Reisi can compare them to a baby's. Reisi wonders how that is possible granting that they always do rough work.

The idea of Saruhiko applying hand lotion made Reisi smile.

"T-Thank you… Again."

"What do you plan to bake, Saruhiko?" Saruhiko's cuteness make Reisi smile more.

"J-Just some waffles…" Saruhiko avoided eye contact.

Reisi lightly touched Saruhiko's chin, just enough for the two of them to look at each other's eyes. Reisi is positive that Saruhiko is blushing, his face was really red, and that makes Reisi really happy. The fact that Saruhiko was blushing because of him is indeed a good reason to be glad.

"C-Captain… I should…"

"Mmm?" Reisi inched closer, maintaining eye contact. He would like to keep it as long as possible.

"Uh, I should… get started."

The eye contact that he was planning to maintain was easily broken. Oh, well, he'll have to try again later.

—-

Saruhiko's kitchen wasn't big, but it was really clean. It was really well-stocked too, and an image of Saruhiko living with him flashed through his mind. Again, it made him smile. He wishes that Saruhiko doesn't notice how much he smiles randomly just because of things he thinks about.

He watched closely as Saruhiko broke two eggs using a teaspoon into a shallow bowl. Saruhiko separated the egg white from the yolk, placing the latter in a different bowl. But Saruhiko's face was the most fun to watch. He looked really careful and dedicated, especially during the time when he was separating the whites and the yolks.

Reisi did the honor of boiling water. Saruhiko took one-third cup of it from the kettle and added it to the yolks, beating it until it went stiff. Reisi wishes he could be more of assistance, but the fact that he can watch Saruhiko like this: _focused _and not to mention, _really cute, _makes him think that he should stop asking for more.

When Saruhiko was done baking, Reisi felt like the only thing he did to assist Saruhiko was to boil a kettle of water. Oh, well.

Saruhiko pushed a plate closer to Reisi who was sitting on a chair at the dining table. Saruhiko, on the other hand, remained standing, feeling like he shouldn't sit beside his taster. He feels like a contestant in a cooking festival, and contestants don't sit beside judges.

Reisi curiously looked at Saruhiko and offered him a seat. That was Saruhiko thought that maybe it would be fine to sit beside him after all. He realized that he was just really feeling embarrassed and wanted to make sure if it was fine to sit beside his captain.

"I gratefully receive this food." Reisi uttered, putting his hands together for a moment. He quickly took a bite afterwards and it was simply… _heavenly_.

The taste was perfect. No excess of anything and it just really tastes unique. It deserves to be called Saru Waffle.

"W-Well?" Saruhiko obviously looked nervous. He closely watched Reisi's reaction. Was he pleased or not?

Reisi took another bite, and Saruhiko looks at that as a great thing.

And then Reisi did something he did not expect. He pulled Saruhiko, holding him by his shoulders and pressed his lips to the latter. Saruhiko gasped, shutting his eyes, and he's as sure as hell that his cheeks were _burning. _Reisi slipped the piece of the waffle inside Saruhiko's mouth, pushing it in using his tongue.

He pulled away, staring straight at the flustered Saruhiko.

"C-Captain…"

Reisi smirked as he took another bite of the waffle. "It tasted good. _Right?_"

Well… Saruhiko supposed that it did.

Was it really _only _the waffle that tasted good though?


End file.
